


I love you too MJ

by felinefearlessfaithful



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, my first time posting here ahhh, stolen bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefearlessfaithful/pseuds/felinefearlessfaithful
Summary: “Jerrie, are you okay?” Tugger asked while sitting up to get a better look at Jerrie and immediately seeing glistening tears run down his cheeks. “What’s going on MJ?”
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I love you too MJ

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY Hello everyone! This is my first fic so don't be too harsh! I've already posted this on my Tumblr and I'm very active over there so go and say hi!  
> https://felinefearlessfaithful.tumblr.com/

“You love me, right?”

“Of course I love you” Tugger chuckled “You know that.”

Tugger turned his head to look at his boyfriend, but it was difficult to judge his expression due to the tall grass they were laying in. They often spent late nights like this, those nights when neither of them could sleep. Sitting in a random field, holding hands, talking about anything until the sun peeks out above the trees. 

“Jerrie, are you okay?” Tugger asked while sitting up to get a better look at Jerrie and immediately seeing glistening tears run down his cheeks. “What’s going on MJ?”

“It’s nothing really, I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to start crying!” Mungojerrie shifted around to look up at Tugger and wiped the tears off his face. Tugger raised a brow “I don’t think it’s just nothing, Jerrie, you wouldn't be crying over nothing”

“It’s stupid!” Mungojerrie averted his eyes and sighed. Tugger grabbed his chin and tilted Jerrie’s face so they were looking at each other in the eye. 

“Nothing you’re feeling is stupid! Jerrie, please tell me what’s going on” Tugger exclaimed.

“You didn’t say it this morning!” Jerrie shouted, throwing his head in his hands. “You always say ‘I love you’ in the morning before we get out of bed” He began to sob “But… but you didn’t say it this morning!”

Tugger’s jaw dropped open, that’s what this was all about? He shook his head and gathered his boyfriend in his arms. “I love you” Tugger kissed the top of his head “I love you so so much, Jerrie! You are the sun, moon, and the stars and the air I need to breathe! I love you, and I’ll never stop loving you. Even if I forget to tell you because I’m an idiot, I love you.”

“You’re so cheesy…” Jerrie started giggling and glanced up at Tugger while drying his eyes. They both laughed as Tugger gave him a small push. “I love you Rums”

“I love you too MJ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments and advice to don't be shy!   
> ALSO normalize calling Mungojerrie MJ!


End file.
